los juegos del demonio:el comienzo
by tomoyo hiuuga
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tienes que seguir una tradición de muerte solo para satisfacer a la aldea mas poderosa de todas?Naruto descubrirá estay otras cosas mas.


Los juegos del demonio

Capítulo 1

La tradición, esta tradición de porquería que solo servía para alimentar a los imbéciles sin corazón de la aldea del oro, esa tradición que cada dos años se llevaba a dos chicas y dos chicos de cada aldea pequeña que estaba bajo el dominio de la aldea del oro. Todo esto comenzó hace varios años atrás, para ser másexactos, unos 68 años atrás, cuando el hijo del líder de la aldea del oro fue brutalmente asesinado justo cuando nuestras aldeas estaban en guerra, por supuesto dicha aldea gano la guerra y como para aliviar el dolor de su líder surgió esa idea, la de enviarnos a un bosque, bajo nuestra suerte y hacernos luchar con el mayor demonio jamás conocido….el kurama, es por eso que nadie ha salido con vida de ahí. En fin voy a presentarme, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tengo 18 años y estoy incorporado en la lista de ´´sacrificios´´ (si, así nos dicen) desde los 14, como todos…Me gustaría, de salir elegido poder acabar con esta tradición, para que ya no haya más muertes, más duelos, más familias destruidas; éste caso para mi es personal, cuando mi abuelo Dan(el papa de mi papa)salió elegido solo tenía 19 años(casi 20 el cual es el límite de edad para seguir saliendo en la urnas)fue enviado y lo único que volvió de él fue una carta en la que le pedía a mi abuela Tsunade que fuera fuerte por él bebe…hasta que luego encontraron sus restos 9 años después y siempre voy a visitarlo a su tumba a hablarle de lo fuerte que es mi abuela, de cómo voy a acabar con la tradición, de los preocupados que están mis padres ante una posibilidad inminente de que yo salga elegido y que no vuelva(al menos con vida).

-Naruto, vístete con tu mejor ropa-la voz de mi mama sonó un tanto preocupada-hay que ir la plaza, Sasuke viene a buscarte

-Está bien mama-y me metí en el baño para bañarme, inevitablemente no pude peinar mi cabello rubio parado en picos. Mevestí con mi ropa favorita: pantalónnegro, una camisa blanca con llamas naranjas y zapatillas negras, no iba a ir muy formal, después de todo sabia en que posiblemente me elegirían a mi

-Hijo-la voz de mi padre se hizo presente-ya nos vamos, Sasuke te está esperando-

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y pare en el comedor, saludando a mis padres y luego a Sasuke

-hola teme

-mph dobe

Típico de Sasuke Uchiha…mejor dicho de los Uchihas, losmonosílabos, creo que es una de las cosas más molesta de Sasuke. La otra cosa seria lo presumido que es, claro el simple hecho de tener a más la mitad de las chicas de Konoha a sus pies lo pone así, a pesar de tener de novia a la chica más fuerte de toda la aldea.

Veo como esta vestido Sasuke y me sorprendo, él viste un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul que tiene el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y unas zapatillas azules. Sucabello, tambiénAzul, noestápeinado (como de costumbre) y en su cara y en sus ojos negros se ve reflejado una profunda serenidad, supongo que está nervioso, pero sabe ocultarlo mejor que yo que parece que no dormí nada la noche anterior, que estoy nervioso y muy sinceramente tengo miedo.

Sasuke al notar que Naruto no despegaba la mirada de él, dijo-Dobe sé que te gusto, pero no puedo serle infiel a Sakura-comenzo a reírse al notar la cara de Naruto, y este muy enojado le pego en la cabeza

-no me gustas teme-dicho esto camino hasta la fila en donde nos sacan sangre, Sasuke forma detrás de sacarnos sangre vamos a formar, mirando al escenario en donde una señora de cabello rojo, más oscuro que el de mi mama, acaba de subir

-Chicos y chicas-comienza a hablar con las voz más chillona que jamás había oído-bienvenidos a otro sorteo de lo que serán los juegos del demonio y ya saben 'que kami los acompañe´´.Bien ya basta de palabrerías y comencemos con el grupo 1-se acerca a la urna de las chicas-primero las damas claro-mete la mano y saca un papel, camina otra vez hacia el micrófono y abre el papel-Hanabi Hiuuga, pasa querida-veo como una chica de aproximadamente 14 años camina temblando hacía en ecenario,y después escucho un persistente grito

-HANABI!-veo a una chica de mi edad, que me parece conocida, siendo detenida por los guardias-¡Me ofrezco de voluntaria!

-No one-san, no lo hagas-la niña parece que tiene ganas de llorar

-Me ofrezco de voluntaria-vuelve a repetir la otra chica-por favor

-Bien dejen pasar a la voluntaria-veo como Hanabi corre hasta esa chica y la abraza

-escucha Hanabi, tienes que ser fuerte, cuida a papa,ok?tratare de ganar por ti-le limpia las lagrimas, le da un beso y se ve dispuesta a caminar hacia el escenario hasta que la niña se le prende por la espalda-Hanabi suéltame, Hanabi suéltame te digo-un chico de la edad de Hanabi toma a la niña por la espalda, está llora y grita, el chico se la lleva lejos hacia donde está el padre de ambas-gracias Konohamaru -comienza a subir al escenario

-es la primera vez en años que alguien se ofrece como voluntario, laúltima vez fue esa en la que Dan Namikaze se ofreció en lugar de su novia Tsunade. Bien dime linda tú nombre?

-Hinata Hiuuga

-Hiuuga? Tú debes de ser la hermana de la niña

-Sí, Hanabi es mi hermana

-es algo muy valiente de tu parte-le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hinata-vamos con los varones-metió la mano en el frasco y saco un nombre -el chico que acompañara a la heroica Hinata será...-abrió el papel-Naruto Namikaze

Comenze a avanzar lentamente hacia el escenario y escuche un grito

-Narutoo!mi niño, no se lo lleven-mi padre sujetaba a mi mama por detrás-suéltame Minato,quiero ir con el

-Kushina cálmate-al final cuando subí al escenario no divise más a mis padres, después me entere que mi mama se había desmayado

-Hola querido-me beso la mejilla-Bien, los chicos del grupo 1: Hinata Hiuuga y Naruto Namikaze-tomo mi mano y la de Hinata y nos acercó-salúdense

Nuestras manos se tocaron y por lo menos en mi caso sentí un cortocircuito. Su mano era blanquísima, pequeña y suave, emitía un calorcito bastante lindo y me dio ganas de tomarla de la mano siempre_ ¿Enqué estoy pensando? EraHinata, la chica rara de la escuela, la amiga de Sakura,la que todo el mundo molestaba, la que decían que era fea…._levanto su mirada y fue ahí cuando vio lo linda que era, parecía una muñequita con un largo cabello azul oscuro hasta la cintura que llevaba una cinta en forma de bincha, sus ojos misteriosos y únicos, su nariz respingona y sus pequeños labios rosas quecombinaban perfecto con su piel de tez blanca…su cuerpo poseía todas las curvas que uno pudiera imaginarse que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, desee entonces ser algo más que un conocido, más que un amigo _creo que esta noticia afecto demasiado mi cerebro, estoy pensando cosas demasiado raras._ Para cuando me di cuenta ya no estábamos tomados de la mano y a mí me llevaban a un lugar separado del quede encerrado en una habitación y después entraron mis padres, mi mama ni bien entro me abrazo con mucha fuerza llorando

-Naruto no quiero que te vallas

-Mama voy a estar bien, confía en mí, yo nunca los dejaría-me separe de su abrazo y seque sus lágrimas-los quiero mucho como para dejarlos-y los abrase

-Hijo hay algo que yo y tu padre queremos decirte, esperamos que no nos odies-tomo mi mano y la de mi padre

-mama nada de lo que hagan me hará odiarlos

-Bien-tomo aire como si fuera algo muy pesado y difícil lo que iba a decir-estoy embarazada

Quede perplejo. CuandoSalí del shock los abrace con más fuerza de la que mi mama me abrazo a mí-voy a acabar con la tradición-toque el vientre de mi mama-por ustedes, por mi hermanito y por el abuelo Dan-mis padres se conmocionaron-¿Quién quedo en el otro grupo?

Se miraron asustados. Mi papa tomo aire y dijo los nombres que menos quería escuchar-Sakura y Sasuke

Me pase la mano por la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarme-¿Es verdad?

-Si hijo, lo es-tocaron la puerta y luego se escuchó un _apresúrense solo les queda un minuto de visita_-Bien-se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza-Por favor hijo cuídate, no te distraigas, no te lastimes y principalmente no mueras porque no sé qué haríamos sin ti-me abrazo

-ten cuidado con las plantas venenosas, no comas muchos insectos, tápate bien cuando duermas y los puntos más débiles de un enemigo son el corazón, la cabeza y la pierna izquierda, también el cuello y el estómago, pero lo más importante es que vuelvas lastimado, sin memoria, no importa solo queremos que vuelvas y que sepas que te amamos-lo último lo dijeron en unísono y luego se abrió la puerta y los llamaron para que se vallan

Me senté en un sillón que había ahí, estaba feliz de saber que iba a tener un hermano/a pero triste al saber que había una certera posibilidad de que si no acababa con esto mi hermano/a podría ser enviado a pelear con otros chicos o con el kurama y eso no era algo que quería para su futuro el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis cavilaciones y me hizo mirar a las personas que tenía delante mío, nada más ni nada menos que Hiashi y Hanabi Hiuuga

-Naruto-san-me abrazo-cuide mucho a mi hermana, no quiero que ella se muera por mi culpa-me dijo mientras lloraba, yo le correspondí el abrazo diciéndole-Tranquila Hanabi cuidare mucho de Hinata dattebayo

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

-Gracias, muchas gracias Naruto-san

-Hanabi ve afuera por favor

-Claro otou-sama

Cuando Hanabi salió vi que Hiashi Hiuuga se encontraba enfrente mío con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro (hay que admitir que así se ve más terrorífico que cuando está enojado) y muy sinceramente me asuste

-Namikaze ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro señor Hiuuga

-Cuida de mi hija-wow me sorprendí hasta donde yo tenía entendido, por Sakura, siempre que Hinata llegaba a la escuela con golpes era porque su padre se los había hecho. Hace poco me entere que Hiashi casi mato a golpes a Hinata, estuvo en el hospital unos 3 meses antes de volver a su casa y que seguía con sus constantes humillaciones hacia su persona.

-Puedo preguntarle algo

-Claro

-¿Por qué se preocupa por Hinata ahora, es decir, lo hace porque sabe que posiblemente ella pueda morir?

-No, lo hago porque he sido un terrible padre en estos años .Mi relación con Hinata estaba cambiando un poco, ella ya no me mira con tanto odio y miedo como lo hacíaantes, por eso te pido que la cuides sé que me queda un largo camino por recorrer para que ella me perdone, pero no me gustaría perderla antes de comenzar a recuperarla

-Está bien señor Hiuuga, cuidare de Hinata como se lo prometí a Hanabi ahora se lo prometo a usted, traeré de vuelta a Hinata sana y salva

-Muchas gracias Namikaze, tú también cuídate. Hasta luego

-Sayonara señor Hiuuga y gracias-dije mostrando una gran sonrisa

Golpearon otra vez mi puerta, está vez era un guardia diciéndome que ya tenía que irme. Medespedí de Konoha con una sonrisa prometiendo volver trayendo a Hinata, Sakura y el teme sanos y salvos. En el camino por ese largo corredor ,encontré a Hinata, iba caminando con un intento de sonrisa pero sus ojos rojos la delataban, sentí como me golpeaban en el cuello y me di vuelta preparado para insultar al que me pego pero me di cuenta que estaban el teme y Sakura

-Teme ¿Por qué me golpeas?-estaba muy enojado y ahora me dolía el cuello

-Dobe te estoy llamando hace media hora y tu dele mirar a Hinata-la nombrada me miro con cara de sorpresa. Mi cara se puso como un tomate maduro y fije mi vista en la pared-Yo no estaba mirando a nadie-Hinata bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido, Sakura la siguió.

-¿Por qué tenía que salir elegido yo? Creo que Hinata es la que está más tranquila ya que fue algo que ella decidió

-No creas que por eso va a estar más tranquila, ella se está arriesgando para salvar a su hermana, de cierta manera la admiro

-No lo puedo creer, tú el gran Sasuke Uchiha admirando a la única chica que no babea por él, simplemente cuestionable-puse una cara de científico y tocando su cabeza dije-Debes tener fiebre, la noticia te afecto o es el fin del mundo, sí esas cosa pueden ser

Aparto mi mano de un manotazo-Mira dobe hablo enserio lo que hizo la Hiuuga es algo muy heroico, solo que tú no te das cuenta. Además, el hecho de que ella no babea por mí no significa nada, hasta donde yo sé ella está enamorada de un idiota que no sabe nada y ni siquiera la ve como una amiga

-Debe ser un ciego porque Hinata es muy linda

-Guarda dobe, cierra la boca porque se te cae la baba-comenzó a reír landino sabía que iba a decir algo malo así que me prepare mentalmente-¿Te gusta la Hiuuga?-fue imposible prepararse para una pregunta como esa ,sentí como si de repente una montaña de piedras cayera encima mío partiendo cada uno de mis huesos. Cuando me repuse conteste

-No no me gusta Hinata, porque tendría que gustarme después de todo aun pienso que es demasiado rara ,tímida y extraña para mi gusto ,tartamudea y se desmaya todo el tiempo, creo que cuando era chica se cayó de cabeza o algo así porque no puedo entablar una conversación con ella debe tener un trastorno de relaciones sociales…-fue entonces que vi que Sasuke me hacía señas para que me callarla, gire mi cabeza y desvié mi mirada hacia atrás donde encontré a Hinata con la cabeza agachada y a una Sakura preocupada negando con la cabeza. Me sentí terriblemente mal y no sabía que hacer exactamente

-Nee…H-Hinata….y-yo…-vi como ella levantaba su cabeza y sus bellos ojos que antes estaban llenos de brillo, que irradiaban alegría y deslumbraban a cualquiera ahora estaban opacos, inexpresivos y sin vida , paso por mi lado y la sujete del brazo

-Suéltame Namikaze-su tono de voz cambio demasiado de ser dulce, cálida y tartamuda paso a ser fría, áspera, cortante y firme. Su mano estaba apretada con fuerza formando un puño, sabía que si no la soltaba posiblemente me golpearía, así que disminuí la fuerza de mi agarre ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, siendo seguida por Sakura.

-Esta vez metiste la pata dobe-palmeo mi espalda y seguimos caminado aun sin estar listos para lo que se venia


End file.
